


Happy Ever After

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week August 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sastiel Love Week Day 7:  Domestic or Future!fic aka let them be happy™Sam and Cas have something very important to ask Dean.





	Happy Ever After

Although the bunker had been filled with people, it wasn’t COMPLETE until they had vanquished Michael and recovered Dean, although it was a group effort to get Dean back on his feet after the possession. 

Sam and Cas are pretty nervous to open the topic with Dean. Although Dean seemed to handle the changes that have occured around the bunker while he was out of commission, it is obvious that he feels out of place. There is now a sense of team bonding among the refugees and Team Free Will 2.0 that just wasn’t there when he said yes, and it clearly makes him uncomfortable. Which is why Sam and Cas are so reluctant to breech this topic with Dean. On the other hand, keeping it from him...is just going to lead to more difficulties later on. If they’ve learned something over the years, it's that keeping secrets leads to bad things. They might as well get it over with now.

Which is how they ended up here, at a random diner, sitting across from Dean, who obviously can tell something is up.

“Spill it, Sammy,” Dean says, finally. “Otherwise we’re going to be sitting here for the rest of the night, and I want to go to bed sometime this century,” he grumbles.

With a fortifying sigh, Sam takes Cas’ hand and squeezes it. “Well, we wanted to tell you that…”

“You’re banging each other? I knew that already. You had to bring me out to dinner to tell me that?”

Cas sighs exasperatedly. “Dean, it’s not ‘just banging’ as you so crudely put it. We’re together. Partners, boyfriends, whatever you want to call it.”

“I still don’t get why this requires bringing me out to dinner.” Sam and Cas can see Dean’s walls going up. 

“You’re my brother, Dean...my family…” Sam starts.

“And my friend,” Cas continues.

“And we can’t do this without you...being on board,” Sam finishes.

“OMG, could you PLEASE just spit it out?”

“We want to get married, and we’d like you to be our best man,” Sam finally blurts out.

For a moment, there is no movement, no sound.

“Married? Really? Best Man?” Dean sputters.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answers. 

Dean looks back and forth between the two. “Alright,” he says, finally. “We’d better order some pie, cause this is worth celebrating!”

Sam looks at him with a shocked look. “Really? You’ll do it? You...don’t have a problem with it?”  
Dean looks back and forth between his brother and his best friend.

“I….really don’t. We...we deserve this win. All of us. And you two nerds are perfect for each other. But I’m warning you, both, I’m super protective of my brother AND my best friend, so if you hurt each other you’re both in for a lot of pain!” he threatens.

“Yea okay Dean, sure. We got it,” Sam says, grinning. He leans over and gives Cas a peck on the cheek.

“Nu uh, no, way, you keep all that mushy stuff to yourselves, now!” Dean exclaims.

Both Sam and Cas crack grins at Dean’s comment.

Just then, the waitress comes by and asks if they need anything else.

“Yes,” says Dean. “We need a whole apple pie!”

“I’m sorry,” the waitress stutters, “did you say a WHOLE apple pie?”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean replies. “These two here are getting hitched, and we need to celebrate!”

The waitress looks skeptical but who is she to complain? “Ok, you got it, one whole apple pie, coming up!”

Once the pie arrives, Dean determines there’s no need to cut slices. “Just dig in!” he says, between mouthfuls of pie. “It’s not every day I get to celebrate my little Sammy getting married!

“It’s Sam, jerk!”

“Whatever, bitch!”

Cas just looks between them and smiles fondly. He curls up against Sam, and Sam feeds him a forkful of apple pie.

“How’s it taste,” Sam asks.

“Like molecules,” Cas sighs.

Sam and Dean laugh.

“We’re going to have to work on that, angel,” Sam says.

“Work on what?” Cas asks.

“Tasting.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re gonna have wedding pie to eat, that’s why,” Dean says.

“We’re not having wedding PIE, Dean, we’re having wedding CAKE!”

As the brothers bicker back and forth, Cas just snuggles and gets comfortable. It’s been a rough ride to get here, but they are finally here. And he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! This is the first time I've ever done anything like this--I hope you enjoyed my little foray into Sastiel fan fic!
> 
> Questions, Comments, Concerns, Tragedies, Dramas? Leave a note below!


End file.
